Valentine
by ImReallyReal
Summary: Hermione and Fred going out? PG-13 for some sexual content!
1. Hermione

Disclaimer: All characters mentioned are copyrighted to J.K. Rowling  
  
VALENTINE  
  
Hermione  
  
The air in the great hall was filled with small paper hearts fluttering down, and then seeming to be absorbed into the floor. All of the students robes were bewitched either Red for boys, and Pink for girls. The staff all wore pink robes with a pattern of red hearts. It was breakfast time, and sausage and heart shaped pancakes were being served. I sat at a table, enjoying my meal with Ron and Harry.  
  
I picked up the syrup from the table and carefully poured it over my pancake, and looked at disgust at Ron. He was stuffing food into his mouth then washing it down with great gulps of milk. It was amazing, and at the same time disgusting how much food my friend could eat, and remain skinny. Harry however was eating meticulously just like me. He had a date later with Parvati Patil at the Three Broomsticks in Hogesmade.  
  
"So 'Mione," Ron spewed, "Who are you going to Hogesmade with?"  
  
"It's really none of your business Ron." I replied.  
  
"Ah c'mon 'Mione, Im your best friend!"  
  
"Well if you must know Ron, I am not going with anyone. I wasn't asked. Although I am going to go and enjoy myself alone. Maybe I will head into Zonkos and buy my parents one of those candies that allow you to float in the air, they are quite interested, and those are sugar-free."  
  
I gave Ron a descending glare to let him know I wouldn't go with almost anyone who asked me, although I would.  
  
"Sounds fun. You know Fred doesn't got a date either, George went an' snagged that Angelina Johnson. Fred has had a crush on her forever!"  
  
"What about Katie Bell?" I asked with curiosity in my voice.  
  
"She going with Marcus Flint!!! Can you believe the nerve o' her accepting that dare that Wood gave her! My god it's a real hard way to earn 5 galleons."  
  
I had no words to reply to that. It appeared Katie Bell was a tramp now! Everyone knows Marcus Flint is a very convincing guy who makes every girl who goes out with him sleep with him somehow! I can't believe Katie was willing to sleep with someone! She was only 16!  
  
Dumbledore stood up with a twinkle in his eyes and the hall silenced. "I suspect you all wish to get off exploring with your Valentines, so 3rd years and up, you are dismissed. Please get on and have fun. 1st years through 3rd years, The 9th corridor and the fifth floor is hosting a Valentine party for us. Please enjoy your day!"  
  
We rose and walked out the doors, dates holding hands. One couple was managing to walk somehow while kissing. I serparated from Ron and Harry and approached Fred, who was looking very forlorn at the loss of a date. I walked up by him and smiled.  
  
"Say Fred, you don't have a date and I don't. What do you say, even though you are a 6th year and I am a 4th, about us being eachothers dates?"  
  
Fred looked immensely surprised, and pleased! "Well Hermione, you aren't just a lonely book worm! I would be delighted to have you as my date."  
  
He slipped his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled into him. Most of the time we were more like brother and sister because Ron was my best friend, but it felt wonderful to snuggle into him. He stretched his arm and then rested it lower, too lower, on my breast.  
  
"FRED!" I exclaimed, shocked. But I didn't pull away. We were walking away from the crowd now.  
  
He lifted his hand so it was draped over my shoulder again. He smiled.  
  
"Sorry 'Mione. Is it alright if I call you that? Well welcome to the world of dating 6th years."  
  
"Yes, call me 'Mione, I like it."  
  
We walked on, headed to Madame Valla's coffee house. No students under 5th year usually went there. Valla's was known for not breaking up snuggling students on the plush couches.  
  
To be continued.......  
  
Alright I know it's a suggestive start but nothing that's not PG-13 is going to happen. Some content might be slightly R-rated but no fear, no awful scenes. To explain it this story is going to switch around viewpoints. It'll start with the other people as soon as Dumbledore exuses the students. I know you are smart enough to figure that out, but humor me, I don't like people to be confused. 


	2. Ron

Chapter 2  
  
RON  
  
Dumbledore was standing up and giving his normal Valentine day speech. I was anxious to get out the door, because then maybe I could work up the courage to ask Hermione to be my date. I followed about 20 paces behind her, watching her cross over to Fred briskly with a purpose. I stood there hiding in the shadow of the gate and listening to the murmur for a minute. OH BLOODY HELL! NO WAY! Fred put his arm around Hermione and they walked away! I have to follow!  
  
I watched as Fred, still strolling along with Hermione, put his hand on her breast! No! That's not how it is supposed to be! I want to be Hermione's boyfriend. She is mine! Why didn't she pull away? Why is she smiling and throwing her chest out!?  
  
I have loved Hermione since the first time she poked her head inside mine and Harry's compartment to look for Nevilles stupid toad. I saved her on Halloween with Harry. I still walked along behind them. I decided enough was enough, I didn't want to see any more. I about-faced and walked off toward the three broomsticks.  
  
My breath sent up puffs of steam into the air. I trudged into Three Broomstick and spotted Harry, locked in a passionate embrace with Parvati. He was holding her tightly and moaning softly against her lips one of her hands I couldn't see, so I have my own suspicions about where that hand is.  
  
Cho Chang, a beautiful Asian Hogwarts student, was sitting at the counter alone. I faltered, but then stepped toward her. I was still pondering greatly how Fred could get Hermione to let him go places with him, but I hadn't even kissed her.  
  
"Lo' Cho, do you mind if I join you?" I inquired.  
  
"I'd be glad if you w-w-would." She sniffled.  
  
I sat down and leaned on my stool so I was pretty close to her. She smelled good, like a combination of Mango and Peach. I noticed her mascara was running though.  
  
"Whats wrong Cho?"  
  
"I-I-I was supposed to go out with Cedric Digory today. He-He dumped me and is going out with that awful Hannah Abbot, a 4th year, from Hufflepuff. We have been going out together for 3 years! Hear that! 3! Im ashamed to admit it Ron, but we have slept together. We lost our virginity together and he means the world to me. He has been distracted lately. After we, erm, you know, he never holds me anymore. He never hugs me! Its like he is only using me for his needs and well, he doesn't need me that much anymore!!!"  
  
During all this I was amazed. Cho, perfect Cho, had slept with someone and she was 15? I mean its ok if you are in love. But Cho? I hugged her and it was like a dam burst. She sobbed quietly into my shoulder for 5 minutes! I wrapped my arms around her and patted her back. I didn't want for her to think I was insensitive, so I didn't try anything like kissing her or touching her.  
  
Cho finally eased up on the Niagra Falls and hiccupped pityously.  
  
"R-Ron?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Would you be my date for the rest of the day? I really, really, don't want to spend this day alone."  
  
"Cho, That would be wonderful. We can head to the sweet shop, and I'll but you dozens and millions of chocolate frogs to make you happy."  
  
She giggled and just then seemed so much younger than me. I pulled her toward me and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She seemed shocked but returned the kiss. My tongue ventured into her mouth and her lips pressed harder against mine. We broke apart and smiled at each other. I wonder if I can get laid with Cho...It would be my first time, but maybe....  
  
We walked out of three broomsticks hand in hand. She leaned against me. I smiled them looked back down at my feet. It was hard to coordinate steps so I wouldn't step on her small feet.  
  
"Ron, lets not go to the sweet shop."  
  
"Ok, where should we go?" I attempted to look into her eyes while not stepping on her.  
  
"Madame Valla's. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Yes. That sounds great."  
  
Maybe Cho wants to do stuff with me, We are going to Madame Valla's...  
  
I leaned down and kissed her again. We were in a dark ally. She traced her hand down over my robes and below my stomach. She hesitated, then traced back up.  
  
We walked on, toward Madame Valla's. I held the door open for her and she tweaked me playfully on the cheek.  
  
To be continued.... I know, too much illicit content. I will change the rating to R. 


	3. Harry

HARRY  
  
Dumbledore was just standing there in his wizard hat giving all the stupid Valentines day instructions. I was fidgeting in my seat and just wondering when they would let me get out the door because I was determined to go and have a damned good time with Parvati. Its not every day I get to go out with the girl in our house that everyone said would probably do anything with a guy.  
  
Finally he eased up on the words and let us leave. I strode nervously toward the door of the Great Hall. Parvati promised she would meet me there. The crowd was surging all around.  
  
When I got to the door, Parvati was already there, looking like an angel in her soft pink robes. Although she had brown hair, Parvati always looked the part of an angel to me.  
  
"Hi Harry!" She grinned mischievously.  
  
"Hello, Parvati."  
  
I took her hand in mine and we went on with the crowd. I spotted Ron ahead of us looking quite forlorn without a date. It was a frosty day and Parvati in her pink robes clung to me to keep warm.  
  
She steered me toward three broomsticks. Only a few other couples were going there. Most of them were heading of to Ally ways or softer more romantic places to have tea and talk about love.  
  
"Mmm Harry, you're so warm!" She rubbed her breast against my arm.  
  
"Er, yea." I smiled and pushed my arm closer to her.  
  
She giggled like a small schoolgirl and pulled away. The trudge down to the three broomsticks we walked quietly. Probably each thinking about each other. Even though Parvati could be a bit of an idiot in Trawnley's divination class, she still was sweet. Lavender and she had even stopped hushing in the corridors when I walked by. Before they had started murmuring the Professor's, if you could even call her that, predictions to each other.  
  
Two Ravenclaws in front of us entered. We followed close behind.  
  
"Booth or stool?" Said Parvati, gazing obviously toward the booths.  
  
"Booth, if that's all right with you."  
  
"Of course!!" She exclaimed eagerly. Then blushed, hoping she didn't seem to eager.  
  
We went to the corner where a cozy booth was available. I slid in, then Parvati primly sat next to me. Madame Rosmerta came over as soon as she saw us. That was a sight we'd remember. She wore a red cocktail dress but the unusual part was the sleeves. They were flashing fluorescent red, then pink, and after they flashed those colors they turned a deep crimson that showed a pair of even darker printed lips on them that smacked together.  
  
"Two butter beers please." Parvati smirked as she ordered.  
  
"Coming right up, hon."  
  
Parvati slid close to me.  
  
"It will be a while Harry," she whispered, "Its crowded today."  
  
I smiled as she leaned closer to me. She softly touched my lips with hers. Her kisses were light and felt like heaven. Her tongue jumped into my mouth and battled with mine. She pressed her lips harder on mine. One hand was entwined in my hair. The other was.. oh blood hell! No one could see because I was against the wall but she had hiked my robe up with her hand and was stroking me! Down there! I moaned against her lips.  
  
I was reaching up to touch her breast but Madame Rosmerta appeared with our order. We practically flew apart as she handed the butter beers down to us, with a knowing smile on her face. She strolled away humming a tune about young love.  
  
Parvati turned to me, her eyes lowered demurely.  
  
"Hope you liked that Harry, there's more where that came from." Her voice was husky.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Parvati burst out laughing. Gone was the shy awkwardness. Here was the Parvati guys got to see. The daring devilish one.  
  
"Have you ever been to Madame Vallas?" All shyness was gone.  
  
"No," I replied, "But I hear it's a damned good make out spot, or more. I hear they have private rooms also."  
  
"Yea, want to go there?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
We finished the last of our butter beers and walked jauntily out.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Ok I hope you all like it, theres going to be 3 more chapters. One about Ginny, one about Draco, and a final one. I can either break em all up in the end, or have a sex scene. Please tell me in your reviews. 


	4. Ginny

GINNY  
  
I'm in my third year at Hogwarts, right? And I have failed to get a date every Valentines day! Even to those stupid little parties they hold for the first years and second years. This year I was finally going to get to go to Hogesmade for Valentines Day, but I didn't have anyone to share it with.  
  
You see, I have 5 brothers. I'm sorry, 6. I miss counted because I have so many! I am the only girl. Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, and Bill. When I was in my first year of Hogwarts, I finally got a boyfriend. But Percy, being the protective git he is, caught us kissing. He told my mom, and she sent a Howler. So I had to break up with my first boyfriend.  
  
Now I have to sit here listening to our headmaster drone about love and his robes, which were pink with red hearts. He finally dismissed us. I decided not to go to Hogesmade so I trudged up the stairs with the other 2nd and 1st years. They didn't bother me, although I was an outsider in their little squealing groups.  
  
"Umm, Hey Ginny."  
  
It was Colin Creevey, my fellow 3rd year. I guess he couldn't get a date either.  
  
"Hey Colin. I hate Valentines day, don't you? So bloody depressing for those of us who can't get dates. You and I are the only 3rd years here!"  
  
Colin turned pink all the way up to his ears. He and I were lagging behind the group. The others were already up the stair case we were on. Creeeakkkkk.  
  
"Shit Ginny! The staircase is changing!" Colin whispered in a frightened voice.  
  
"No big deal, Colin. We will just see where it leads us."  
  
The staircase finally stopped changing. We scrambled off it and in to a tiny dimly lit hallway. I had never been there before. At the end of the hall was one door.  
  
"Well, I guess that's where we are headed Colin." I said dismally.  
  
"Yep!" Suddenly Colin was peppy. God. I knew what was happening. He was starting to think of me as his date. I could confront it, but I decided to let it hang. Whatever.  
  
Colin snaked his hand into mine. I whirled around in the corridor and pressed my face against his. You have to make due with what you have. I grabbed at his groin and he gasped. I laughed and pulled away. I had been the first to be intimate with him I was guessing.  
  
Him, still gasping, jogged to keep up with me.  
  
"Wow Ginny."  
  
I just giggled and pushed open the door. It was what seemed to be a big room that I stepped into. There was a broomsticks in it and a large piece of parchment that read the following:  
  
Ye who enter the room are desperate. The misery you harbor shall now be put at bay. This broomstick I bequeath to you is for your doing, but must be back 3 days hence.  
  
We just gaped, open mouthed.  
  
"I am a better flyer Colin," I purred, "Lets go down to a certain place I like..."  
  
"And where is this place?" Asked Colin in attempted gruffness, he was attempting to flirt. With no prevail I might add.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
I gracefully climbed onto the broomstick; he followed, not so gracefully though. He pulled himself tight against me. One of his hands missed my waist and grabbed my breast. He quickly let go, his face behind me beat red. I pushed him closer to me, and took off. The dome at the top of the room opened.  
  
I zoomed out, Colin holding on for dear life. This is what I loved. The feeling of beating the birds at their own game. Defying the laws that people used to think were forever in place.  
  
I pulled the broom down just outside the confines of Hogesmade. I walked with Colin down the alley, and past three broomsticks where Colin probably thought I was going. I pulled him closer against me because I was cold, he seemed to think it an invitation, so, he eagerly grabbed my hand.  
  
We descended some stairs in the town center, and then entered the fancy side of town. Signs on shop windows advertised A used broomstick for 3 galleons, and 2 sickles.  
  
We came to the front of the restaurant that was known as Madame Valla's. Colin looked at me nervously, and I gave him a quick peck on the cheek to reassure him. Although this Valentines day started out crummy, It was getting better all the time.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Dumbledore

DUMBLEDORE  
  
I looked out on my student body with pride. Oh how they had grown. I stood up to make my speech. It was the same one each year. Each year however, I managed to add special meaning to my words. The young would have a merry time in the village or the castle. I remembered my Valentine's Day at Hogwarts best when I was a seventh year. Even then my teachers hinted discreetly about how promising I was. It was that year that I found my wife...  
  
I woke up early with the rest of the three boys in my dormitory. We all combed our hair especially well and attempted to make ourselves look good. Ezra Potter, my good friend, did not succeed in this very well. His jet black hair stood up messily as usual. He grumbled, his light green eyes flickering.  
  
We made our way down, listened to ole Filtonks, the headmaster, speak about Valentines day, and then went to meet our girls. I didn't have a girl. I just tagged along close to Emma Patterson. I had a major crush on her.  
  
Her long strait black hair that went down past her waist. Her curves that made me desire her all the more. She walked alone with her head down. I sidled up next to her.  
  
We had never talked before. We chatted, went for a butter beer at the three broomsticks, that was then ran by Madame Rosmerta's great-great- grandmother.  
  
We then went to a café called Madame Valla's. There we snuggled. She kissed me and I kissed her back. It was wonderful. We got our own private room. Oh the passion!  
  
Ten years later we married. Then 2 years after that, she and her child died in childbirth. I resolved never to marry again. Emma was my life. My sunshine. We had our own special world going and when she died, that special world died with it...  
  
I sighed. Dismissing the students was always an anticipated activity. I enjoyed seeing the exuberance of them leaping out of their chairs and rushing toward the entrance hall.  
  
"You may go. Enjoy yourselves!"  
  
There was a mad scramble in which a lot of people got stepped on or bowled over by those larger than them. Professor Flitwick, my dear friend, was laughing joyfully.  
  
On normal Valentine's Days I would go to my office and do normal things. But this was not normal. This day would have been my and Emma's 50th anniversary. Yes, I was now 77.  
  
The majority of the staff table went up to supervise the 1st and 2nd years in their party that was always held in 3 gigantic rooms. Since I was feeling lonely, I climbed the winding stair and entered the trap door to the divination professor's classroom.  
  
"Ah, Dumbledore, I sensed you would be coming." Sybil said, making her voice soft and mystical.  
  
"Yes, Sybil." I grinned. "You are coming down with me from this self- imposed prison that is filled with incense. We are going to the village, and we are going to have a jolly time by order of the headmaster."  
  
Sybil was still a beauty. At 65 years old she was the second oldest educator at Hogwarts. She looked 35. Her hair was still a soft light brown from her using magic, and her skin was wrinkle free. When she had first come to the school 13 years ago, I admit, I had thoughts of seducing her.  
  
"Headmaster, I have not left the castle in 3 months. It would be most unseemly for me to leave now on a day where the spirits of love wander free, forcing people to abandon their old thoughts and have inklings of romance."  
  
"Nonsense."  
  
Supposedly no one could apparate on school grounds. Even the clever Miss Granger did not read the text carefully enough to realize that Headmasters, and their company, were permitted to. I lunged forward and grabbed Sybil's hand. We heard a loud pop and seconds later we were standing in Zonkos joke shop in Hogesmade.  
  
"Dumbledoooooreeee!" Sybil wailed.  
  
I silenced her false cry with a look of joy. She grumbled but waved her wand so her purple sitting robes were now robes of pink with falling hearts like mine.  
  
We smiled and set out of the joke shop together, noticing George Weasely and Katie Bell, both students of ours, standing near the exploding toffees. Once we were in an alley where we were hidden from prying eyes, Sybil pulled me gently against her and kissed me. Even at the age of 77 I could still feel the radiance of a first kiss.  
  
"Valla's, Dumbledore?" Sybil inquired slyly.  
  
"Of course my dear. No private rooms, but we can keep a watch on Hogwarts students getting too friendly. We only had a girl who got pregnant during her 4th year! It was awful. She chose for us to apply an abortion charm but we had to notify her parents."  
  
"My dear Headmaster, life is tough."  
  
My heart swelled with rememberance of Emma and how she used to say that, but instead of Headmaster, she called me Alb, short for Albus.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Ok, the next chapter will be the final chapter. My muses were not quite kind to me on this chapter. I have written 3 chapters just today, so I will start on the final one this night or tomorrow. The end I warn you is probably going to be rated R. No kiddies please. Thank you for reading, please R&R. And remember, last chapter will be up definitely by June 1st. 


	6. Madame Valla

MADAME VALLA  
  
Valentines Day in my shop is always a drag. It reminds me of the times I had when I was young and beautiful. People still call me stunning, but I don't believe it is so. I was born in the Netherlands. I didn't go to Hogwarts. I went to Durmstag.  
  
My first love was at Durmstag, and I still harbor that love. It was a boy named Jake.  
  
Flashback  
  
I was over in the corner finishing the paper Professor Hawnart assigned for our Dark Magic studies. I could see Jake eyeing me from across the room. In my 6th year I was a true beauty, I must admit. I light caramel complexion from my Black father and White mother. I was Mulatto. Soft black hair that cascaded down my back in silky curls. Many boys I had dated wanted me to put out for them but I refused. It was something special I wanted to keep.  
  
Jake crossed the room and flopped down across from me, he was that way. Tall and gangly, but very handsome.  
  
"So err, Amber, how has your day been?"  
  
(Amber is my first name)  
  
I gazed at him with my wide chocolate colored eyes. I was suspicious.  
  
"Good.."  
  
"I was wondering if you would maybe come up to my dorm, you know, to talk about some things."  
  
Widening my eyes even more, I agreed.  
  
I wasn't a slut or anything. I had a crush on Jake since the first time I set eyes on him in Potions class. He had leaned over and comforted me when I blew up a potion. I know what happens we girls follow boys up to their dorms, and I wanted it.  
  
He leaned back and smiled comfortingly at me. We entered the door into his dorm rooms. He put a silencing and locking charm on the door.  
  
While he was doing this, I prepared myself with an anti-pregnancy charm. I had a feeling I would need it.  
  
James came over to me and pulled me into his arms. Hands encircling my narrow shoulders, he pressed his soft lips to mine. Tongue working his way into my mouth he reached a hand to my breasts. He stroked them.  
  
He kneeled down and began to kiss his way down my breasts, and to my stomach. He pushed my robe up... He kissed me so fully and filled me with ecstasy. We went over to the bed...  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
I learned my lesson from then. Not a great student, my pregnancy charm didn't work. Now here I was, 30 years old with a 14-year-old child.  
  
My parents had thrown me out without a trace of remorse. That's why I left my beloved country and came to England to make a living.  
  
Melody walked into the room. My daughter walked with a grace that was unimaginable. With only a quarter of black blood in her, she was a quadroon, which looked beautiful.  
  
"Mom, the first of the students are here, a boy and a girl, of course."  
  
"Thank you Melody, you can have the day off waitressing. If this Valentines Day is as successful as the stars predict, next year you will be going to Hogwarts. I'm sorry you have to be 14 with all those 11 year olds, I do the best I can."  
  
Melody got tears in her eyes, because I never dared mention Hogwarts unless I was sure. She hadn't been able to go, although invited, because we didn't have enough money to but any of the supplies, and the school only gave scholarships to those even less fortunate than us.  
  
She rushed to me than gave me a great hug. Then she ran off, probably to tell her boyfriend Cam the good news.  
  
I groaned and got up from my chair and walked into the main part of the shop. The girl was looking rather uncomfortable as the boy was nuzzling her neck. I showed them to a cozy couch.  
  
As soon as they had sat down it seemed, another couple walked in. A pretty Asian girl who was accompanied by a boy who had the same shade of red hair that other boy had.  
  
"HERMIONE!!! FRED!!!" The new red hair boy I would soon learn to be named Ron shouted.  
  
Hermione turned around quickly in her seat and jumped away from Fred.  
  
"R-R-Ron? I thought you were going to have a fun time at Zonkos and the Three Broomsticks!"  
  
The other red haired boy, Fred, was looking quite smug. I began to realize that these two boys were brothers, and that Hermione was most probably friends with Ron.  
  
Fred wasn't looking so smug when he saw the pretty Asian girl with Ron.  
  
"Obviously Ron," The boy drawled, "We came with eachothers dream girls. So lets just switch properly, If they don't mind." He reached over and pinched the girl Hermiones breast hard.  
  
"OUCH FRED! You bloody bastard!" She crossed over to Ron and glared at Fred.  
  
The Asian girl, Cho, Didn't exactly seem heart broken at switching.  
  
They were still facing off when we heard a blasting noise from outside the window and then the glass shattered. 6 people were laying dead outside it appeared. MY GOD. It was Dumbledore! And a professor I recognized from the school as the divination teacher.  
  
"HARRY! GINNY!"  
  
Ron screamed. Fred fainted. The one Ron had pointed at as Ginny had fiery red hair also.  
  
Harry Potter had fallen.  
  
There was a girl sprawled next to him, and by 'Ginny' a pudgy boy lie.  
  
Behind this all way Melody, here eyes wide. Her wand was pointed at them. She fell in a slump to the ground.  
  
The world is not a just place. It slams you down when you are happy. Melody would have gotten her dream. But the dark took over. I am a master in black magic. I passed it on.  
  
Behind her angelic disguise was the power Melody had. I had observed it when she was a child. She got angry because she had eaten a bad flavored Bertie Botts Jellybean. She made the three chairs near her explode. Without a wand.  
  
The sky thundered and it began to rain. My Melody lifted her head one last time. I rushed to her, water pouring down my face and mixing with confused tears. Her voice was as light and fragile as a bell made of glass.  
  
"I am sorry mother, I didn't mean to."  
  
Her eyes became glassy and I ran inside screaming. Melody was gone. Goodbye, everyone, especially my sweet Melody. 


End file.
